Bubblegum Fish
by Woofie1130
Summary: This story is about mudkips shiny origins. But it may grow into a more developed story with time.Requested by Mudkip from discord.


Special Story:

Requested by Mudkip

This story begins on a wonderfully rainy day. While most might think how on earth can a rainy day be wonderful just ask a mudkip they love rainy days. The story follows a particularly interesting mudkip. For oddly enough this mudkip loves bubblegum.

Mudkip was walking along happily chewing on some bubblegum. When Mudkip's mother saw him she immediately made him spit out the bubblegum because she believes that Mudkip will choke on it. She has told him time and time again that he's not allowed to chew on bubblegum.

But even though he's heard it time and time again he never listens to his mother. But even though his mother knows that he won't listen to her she tells him again. And of course just like always as soon as his mother finishes lecturing him, Mudkip heads off to go get more bubblegum.

Now you might be wondering where a mudkip with no trainer can get bubblegum. Well this mudkip knows that there is an enormous bubblegum factory just on the edge of town. Mudkip also knows that there is a crack just big enough for him to squeeze through on the northeast corner of the building.

So just like always mudkip walks over to the bubblegum factory and squeezes through the hole. Even though he's seen it a thousand times mudkip can't help but be amazed at all the bubblegum. With so many flavors to choose from and so much bubblegum all over the place.

And just like always mudkip doesn't even take a second to consider which type and he heads over to the perfectly pink bubblegum vat. Just like always mudkip slowly sticks his hand into the vat and pulled out just the right amount.

Mudkip was just about to leave when suddenly a man appeared right in front of him. The man did not look happy and soon started to chase mudkip. As mudkip was running by the bubblegum vat he slipped and fell headfirst into the bubblegum.

Mudkip woke up to find himself in a pokemon center. He didn't feel sick or hurt so he got up and started to walk away thinking he was fine.

As mudkip was walking through the rain heading home he noticed a big puddle. Mudkip loves to jump in puddles so he quickly ran over and leaped into the puddle. But as he was splashing around mudkip noticed something strange instead of the normal blue he was used to seeing there was a perfectly bubblegum pink.

After the water calmed down mudkip realized what had once been blue was now a bubblegum pink. For some strange reason instead of just sticking to mudkip's skin and making a mess mudkip's skin had absorbed the bubblegum.

Afraid that his mother would realize that mudkip had been going to the factory to get his bubblegum and seal the crack mudkip panicked and ran into the woods.

As mudkip ran he started to grow tired and began to slow down. With night quickly approaching it started to get colder. Soon mudkip was shivering and it even began to snow.

That was when mudkip realized the terrible truth, he didn't know how to get home. Shaking from the cold with an empty stomach no shelter and not even any bubblegum to chew on mudkip slowly started loosing conciseness and soon passed out.

Nearby a new trainer was looking for a pokemon so he could start his journey. The trainer didn't have much experience and his only pokemon was a charmander the school had loaned him.

When he came across the nearly frozen mudkip he quickly picked it up and wrapped his scarf around it. He gathered some firewood and had charmander light a fire in a nearby cave. He got put four bowls and filled two with water and two with pokemon food. Then he got out his own food and water and he and charmander ate there meals.

When mudkip woke up it saw the food and water and quickly ate and drank it all. Once mudkip had finished he noticed a familiar smell. Mudkip quickly ran over and dove into the trainer's backpack. Mudkip quickly emerged from the backpack with the trainer's pack of bubblegum in his mouth. The trainer looked at mudkip and started to laugh. Then he took the bubblegum from mudkip and said.

"hey that's not for you the bubblegum is mine, but if you want i'll share some with you"

The trainer took out a piece of gum unwrapped it and offered it to mudkip who happily accepted and then unwrapped one for himself. Mudkip knowing that the trainer had saved his life, feed him, given him water, and even given him bubblegum felt safe with the trainer and even jumped up onto the trainer's lap.

Then the two's eyes met and they instantly knew that they wanted to be partners and travel the world growing stronger together. Mudkip was going to be the trainer's starter.

A few years have passed since then and now the trainer has captured hundreds of different pokemon with almost one for every pokemon in hoenn's national pokédex. The trainer has become very strong but mudkip is no longer on his team. That's because the pink mudkip isn't a mudkip anymore but a swampert. Together they've learned the secret of mega evolution and have obtained a keystone and a swampertite. Swampert is now the trainer's strongest pokemon and the only one that can mega evolve. That's not because the trainer has no others capable of mega evolution but because the trainer believes that as his strongest bond is with swampert only swampert can fully use the power of mega evolution. The two of them along with the other pokemon the trainer has added to his team have finally defeated the eight gyms and are about to challenge the elite four.

And that's the story of the first shiny mudkip. And where these two's story ends. At least for now.

(yes i really did just end the story without telling you if they win or not)

Until next time when we find out what happens to these two. I'm woofie and I'll see you later.


End file.
